


【法利】加入兵团的当天夜晚

by ZhaoKe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaoKe/pseuds/ZhaoKe





	【法利】加入兵团的当天夜晚

【法利】加入兵团的当天夜晚  
法兰 x 利威尔  
如题目所说，只是一个普通的夜晚。

 

“哈……终于结束了啊，清扫。不过话说回来，利威尔，无论在一起生活了多久，还是要为你爱干净的程度感到吃惊啊……”

话音未落，法兰的后背抵上了一根粗细适中的木棍，成功阻止了他倒向床铺的动作。这是一支扫帚，扫地的那一头朝着他那端，至于把手——当然是在利威尔手里了。

“现在，该被清扫的家伙是你。”

利威尔毫不客气地说。

 

兵团里的洗浴设施充其量只能算是基础中的基础，不过这样，也至少优于地下街三个阶级。等法兰回到士兵宿舍时伊莎贝尔已经走了，整个宿舍只剩下利威尔，静得出奇，窗外的树叶被风吹动时的声响清晰可闻，法兰在凳子上坐下，片刻后才开口说话，打破了周遭的静谧。

“……还真不习惯啊，少了伊莎贝尔那叽叽喳喳的声音。”他一边说，一边站起来半弓着身体，吹熄了桌面上的油灯，“自从你捡到她以来……我们有多久没有这么安静过了？”

唯一的光源被另一个人自作主张地熄灭后，利威尔也没有出声，他从刚才开始就一直坐在下铺坚硬的床垫上，大腿交叠着，双眼在大约十秒后适应了房间的昏暗，借着月光，他看到了法兰靠近他身侧的轮廓。

“干什么？”

回答他的是一个拥抱，两个人身上香皂的气味交织在一起，法兰一开始从侧面搂着他，很快变成他的胸膛紧贴着利威尔的后背，他们身上所穿的衣物都很适合夏天，轻薄而且一定程度上可以透气。

法兰的体温很快透过两层薄薄的面料，传递到利威尔的背上，利威尔微测了一下头，声音有些不耐，但并未推开他。

“……啧，热死了。想干什么？”

法兰将下巴抵上他的肩膀，这个动作让他们的身体之间有了一些空隙，随即这空隙又被撩起的上衣填满，他的手指在利威尔的腹肌处摩挲着，压低了声音，“嘛……你想想，自从伊莎住进家里之后，我们好像就……很少做这些了？”

“不然呢？”利威尔在黑暗中皱了皱眉，“难道你想做到一半的时候被她撞开房门，然后指着你全裸的屁股问我们在干什么吗？”

听着他的话，法兰笑了一声，漫不经心地回应着，“哈、明明这种时候不只是我一个人在全裸吧……”

说到后半句时，男人的声音又低下去，因为他已经把手伸进了利威尔的内裤里，手指抚摸顶端的动作像是平时握着匕首的刀鞘，指腹在顶部的冠沟下方不轻不重地压过，这个动作之后，利威尔向前动了动腰，整根性器便被他包裹进手心里。

已经勃起了……不过，还不够硬。

他这么想着，然后偏过头亲吻利威尔的脖颈，他们不常在性爱中发生一些交换唾液的，绝大多数原因是源自于某个人的洁癖发作，但是利威尔几乎从来都不会拒绝法兰亲吻他的身体。不反感是理由之一，至于之二……

法兰重重地舔过他的后颈皮肤与发根的交界处，紧接着在颈骨两侧的肌肉和筋骨上方吮吸，他的手握紧了利威尔腿间的性器官，同时又将亲吻上移，依次色情地舔吻了利威尔的下颌角和耳后的皮肤。

此时，利威尔低哼了一声，后背缓缓卸力，从原本的笔直坐姿到半靠在法兰身上，他将两腿分开了一点，方便法兰手上继续动作。

很显然，理由之二就是，他很舒服。

法兰的另一只手松松地圈着利威尔的腰，他将手中的器官套弄到完全挺立的状态，确定利威尔因此兴奋了，他抽出自己的手，暗示性地拍了拍利威尔的大腿，贴着他的耳根开口。

“你的床、还是我的床？”

利威尔啧了一声，他在床事上从来不像法兰那样有耐心，对于这种无聊的问题，行动才是最好的回答。

他单手撑着床沿，快速调整位置，翻身跨在法兰的大腿上，他抬起手肘压向法兰的胸膛将他推倒，两个人的姿势瞬间说明了被交换的主动权。

利威尔跪立起来，下半身很快变得一丝不挂，法兰伸手抱住他的大腿，半推半就了几下下，利威尔将膝盖撑在法兰的头两侧，跪直身体，接受着法兰给他的口交。

士兵宿舍的上下铺并没有多么宽裕的空间，利威尔的后脑恰好能碰到上铺的床板，这个姿势不太舒服，尤其是在法兰吐出他的阴茎之后，又将舌头舔向了他身后的洞口外沿。

“……嘶、你这——”

法兰的鼻尖顶在他腿间的会阴处，他的呼吸大概很不顺利，胸膛的起伏也非常明显，他将利威尔的洞彻底舔软，同时大口地喘息着，然后径直插入了两根手指。

这个动作让利威尔呻吟了一声，他令人意外地不怎么会掩饰自己的快感和欲望，尽管平时他总是摆出一副面无表情的脸。

法兰一边用手指在他的身体里旋转开拓着，一边又开始舔他囊袋的底端，男人的这个部位温度通常低于体温，法兰用口腔包裹住了两个小球的其中一颗，口腔四壁传来的柔软和温热顿时席卷了他的感官，利威尔因此而呼吸急促，身体骤然紧绷，几秒后才恢复到刚刚的状态。

两个人的做爱对象几乎只有对方，利威尔的洁癖让他不是那么容易找到一个可以满足所有要求的情人以及场所，即使他很受欢迎，这个问题依然没能被很好的解决。

至于法兰……或许他只是不想在染上了其他地方的味道之后，再次被利威尔关在家门外而已。

总而言之，除了自慰之外，他们都很久没有像今天这样、触碰过对方的身体了。

挺立的阴茎顶端就在法兰的额前，此时有一滴湿黏的液体从上面落下，恰好滴中他眉心的位置，然后顺着鼻梁缓缓下滑。

法兰不可能不知道这是什么，但没什么好多说的，因为他自己此时也硬得又胀又疼。他吐出口中的东西，唾液和汗水混合在一起，让他的颈部一片湿热，他拔出自己的手指，稍微调整了下位置，两手一起抓住利威尔的臀肉，在靠近大腿根部的位置拍了两下，再度将他的阴茎含进嘴里。

属于男性的喘息声充斥着整个房间，法兰当然不满足于仅仅抚摸对方的屁股，他吮吸着阴茎，同时又将两手的中指一同没入利威尔身后那个已经湿润发热的洞口，两个指节在穴内扣住内壁，向着完全相反的方向略显粗暴地一拉，利威尔的腰立刻弹了一下，他猛地抬起头，这个动作险些让他的头撞上头顶的床板。

“……哈哈，每次这么做，你都很喜欢啊，利威尔。”

法兰轻咳了一声，他的声线此刻带上了鼻音，还有一些不太明显的溺水感，喘气的频率也很高，听起来有些说不出的色情。

“废话真多。”

利威尔从快感中回过神，立刻接了一句，他的声音依然冷静，但呼吸的节奏已经大改，他反手去解法兰的腰带，很快就将里面的阴茎抓出来，利威尔用虎口掐住法兰的根部，扶稳之后提着腰慢慢往下坐，龟头越过括约肌的阻碍后变得轻松得多，他没有犹豫、直接沉腰坐到最底，全根吃入时，法兰爽得顿时舒了一口气。

法兰的手抓着利威尔的腰侧，除却身高不谈，利威尔的身体比例接近完美，腰部的肌肉紧实有力，身体的曲线光是看着就会让人产生欲望。

他向上挺胯，阴茎抽出一半后又撞进紧绷的肠道，同时利威尔急喘了一声，喉咙里发出了一声经过挤压变调的呻吟，法兰不得不开口提醒。

“Hush……”他喘着气低声说，“利威尔，我并不觉得这里的隔音有多好，我必须说、就算你不在意……”

利威尔将臀部抬高了点，方便法兰继续进出，快感几乎将他的身体融化了，他一手抓着头顶上床板的床沿稳定身体，另一手则在自慰，汗水从他胸口滑落，利威尔的动作稍微慢了下来，从喘息中抽空接了一句：

“……在意、什么？”

法兰抓着他的腰的手指有些控制不住力道，他咬了咬牙根、压抑住过分强烈的快感，平稳气息后继续说：“就算你不在意我们两个一夜成名……也总要考虑一下、我们来到这里的目的。”

听清他口中的单词，利威尔沉默了一会儿，他没有停止骑在法兰身上的动作，但是声音却明显压低了许多，过了半分钟他才再次开口：“……知道了。”

法兰呼了一口气，手掌轻拍在他大腿的侧面，不意外地在他的皮肤上摸到汗水的湿意。

“换个姿势？”他商量。

 

利威尔趴跪在床铺上，法兰从身后进入他的身体，他将脸埋进枕头里，这阻碍了一部分呼吸，但同样对于降低音量也有奇效。

法兰一边插入，一边低头去舔利威尔弓起的后背上凸出的脊骨，因为肌肉的关系，它们通常不会这么轻易就出现，使得这段骨骼显得更加稀罕和迷人。

性爱到了最后关头往往与发泄无异，法兰将手指掐进利威尔的腰窝，肉体碰撞的闷响声和并不结实的床架发出的吱呀声混杂在一起，月光顺着利威尔弓起的背以直线延伸，绝大多数的光亮被阻挡在了肩胛骨，少数银白色的月光则下落在他黑色的头发。

在临近高潮的那一刻利威尔回过头，有少量月光照亮他的半张脸，瞳孔在月色下散发着非常清冷却柔和的光晕，鼻梁另一侧的半张脸则沉寂在黑暗中，虹膜仅存的一点光亮像是来自暗夜中的黑猫。

法兰因此屏住了一瞬的呼吸，然后他闭上眼，在利威尔的嘴唇边印下一个亲吻。

这一刻他忽然明白，为什么有人为梦想殒身，有人因信念杀人，而故事里的人愿意为了爱情甘愿孤注一掷。

 

“……所以，这就是你没有在射之前拔出去的理由吗，法兰？”

“哈、哈哈……”


End file.
